APH Bitten
by StormWolf91
Summary: Hungary didn't mean to stay in the castle for long, but Romania has another idea...   *More of a rivalry story than romance*


APH- Bitten 10/12/2011

Hungary sighed in frustration as she attempted to read the sheet of paper. It was hard enough that it was nighttime, with weak moonlight peaking through the trees, but Prussia could have at least tried to make his handwriting legible.

_"He should have given them to me orally. I would've made a better effort to remember them"_, she mused. The Hungarian was so lost in thought that she did not hear the low rumble of thunder overhead. She did feel the raindrops, though. Hungary stuffed the directions in her pocket and ran forward.

After nearly half an hour, it was raining steadily. But Hungary could make out the edge of the woods. Without slowing down, she sprinted out into the field. She blinked in surprise when she laid eyes on an all-too familiar structure. With its beige bricks and rusted crimson adornments, Dracula's Castle stood as a pillar of opulence and antiquity within the huge field. Yet everyone knew of the bizarre and terrible things that happened in the castle's walls and the region around it, so they only ventured there in the daylight.

But Hungary was not afraid- she was just annoyed, for two reasons- 1. She was going the wrong way for who knows how long. And 2. This was the home of Romania: her rival and irksome neighbor.

Still- she had to get out of this damned rain. She would only seek shelter for a short while; what was the harm in that?

And so she made her way to the castle. The lock on the door was broken, so she merely stepped in and closed it. She found herself in a dim, brick-lined corridor. The air was chilly and a thick cloud of mist was drifting above the floor.

Hungary walked over to one of the torches mounted on the wall and took out the paper again.

"…And just what brings you here on this fine evening?" a suave voice inquired.

Hungary turned around. She didn't hear the person's approaching footsteps. However, she noticed that the cloud of mist had dissipated.

A young man was standing a few feet away from her. He had short, light brown hair, and striking reddish eyes. He was dressed in a navy blue military uniform, with several medals pinned on the left side of his chest. A small bowler hat set at an angle completed his outfit. …But the most interesting feature had to be his sharp, white fangs.

Hungary narrowed her eyes. "Cut it out, Romania. I had to get out of the rain", she spoke sternly. "You're not happy to see me?" Romania questioned, feigning sadness. "Not a chance. Now go bother Dracula or something", Hungary replied dismissively.

Romania frowned. "You and I both know that he was killed back in the 1890s. I'm still not over it, you know. And it's a shame that his three brides left as well. …It gets so lonely around here".

Feeling his stare on her, Hungary looked up to tell him off. After a few minutes, she realized that she could not take her eyes off his. They were so inviting, hypnotic…

"Yes, the isolation is really getting to me", Romania spoke conversationally. Before Hungary knew it, the Slavic nation had his arms around her. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't move; he was like lead.

Romania smirked, showing his fangs. He gently pulled down her shirt collar, and ran his thin, pale fingers along the veins lining her neck- before sinking his carnivorous teeth into a pulsing artery.

Hungary gasped as she felt her life force fading away while Romania drank from her. She was growing light-headed from the blood-loss and fell to her knees. "…Why did you-?" she choked out, trying to hold herself up.

The Romanian looked down sympathetically. He always thought that Hungary was a strong country. If he didn't, who else would be worthy of a rivalry with him? The notion that she would make an even better vampire came to him at least 150 years ago.

However, he wouldn't dare try and turn her then, because Austria and Prussia were always around. Since they were the other two significant men and nations (well, one of them, anyway) in her life, they would immediately know something strange was up and come looking for answers.

Romania toyed with the idea of making Prussia and Austria vampires as well. They were so ideal for the change- Prussia was fierce and determined, while Austria was more intelligent and calculating. Another pro would be that Romania wouldn't be so lonely anymore. His type was a rarity, with only clusters of the breed spread across Central to Eastern Europe, China, and North America. As for national personifications- he was the only one.

Not anymore, though…

Hungary had fallen to the floor, twitching slightly. Upon closer inspection, he could see a new pair of fangs protruding from her mouth, and that her once vibrant green eyes had taken on a dull shade of scarlet. The marks on her neck still remained, but the bleeding stopped; and she was much paler due to all of the blood she lost.

Romania picked her up and walked down the hallway. At the end of it was a heavy, iron door where no light could get through. With one hand, he effortlessly pulled it open, and descended the torch-lit staircase. He approached a wooden coffin with runes carved into the sides, and opened the lid.

Romania gingerly placed Hungary inside before getting in himself. Her eyes were closed now, and she wasn't breathing. She didn't have to anymore. He put a hand to her chest, and felt no heartbeat. She was exhausted from the change, but she would be all right the next evening. Romania closed the coffin lid as he nuzzled Hungary's tired face.

"Sleep well, my dear, for tomorrow is another night."

THE END?

Ahhh, you guys knew something like this was inevitable, and I couldn't wait 'til Halloween XD

It was fun to write, too.

So I've seen Romania's official character design and description; I love that guy ^^

Then I remembered reading that Hungary couldn't stand Romania (in the Hetalia-verse, not present-day reality) and this idea started floating around in my head for Halloween- a classic vampire tale and whatnot. I've actually heard a little debate Romania's character is a vampire, but England is a warlock, so why not?

…But like it says in the story, I don't think Prussia and Austria would take kindly to this. They'd probably team up (grudgingly) to look for Hungary. That's when hilarity ensues LOL

Now this leads me to wonder when volumes 3 and 4 of the manga (and anime) will be released in English. Or IF they will? And I saw all these cool comics and pictures on Himaruya's blog. I wish I could read them soooo much.

Here's another amusing anecdote: One of my English professors is 100% Romanian.

Axis Powers Hetalia & its characters © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © Me


End file.
